The Best Thing You've Had
by only-because3
Summary: He opens the door to the room he shares with Quinn and to a lesser extent Rachel to find his girlfriend's head in between the legs of his other girlfriend. A 'Wonderwall' deleted scene


So, this is a missing scene of sorts to my fic 'Wonderwall'. I suppose it's not really necessary to read that in order to understand this but it'd probably help. (If you have read Wonderwall this takes place sometimes during Chapter 4, after their relationship has been established.) Also, there really is not plot to this, just porn. Enjoy! (Oh and **NIA IF YOU HAVE OPENED THIS, GO BACK! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU READ ONE OF MY FICS? THIS IS TEN TIMES WORSE AND ADDS ONE MORE PERSON TO THE SMUT SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO NOT READ THIS!)**

* * *

Sometimes it amazes him when he comes home from work and they're both awake. He knows that Quinn works long days and always seems to be trying to catch up on the lack of sleep she's had these past 5 years. And Rachel? Well, she almost never seems tired but he knows how easily Quinn can tire her out. He should've expected that they'd be awake tonight though. Rachel's dads took Caroline to a play and kept her over night.

He opens the door to the room he shares with Quinn (and to a lesser extent Rachel) to find his girlfriend's head in between the legs of his other girlfriend.

Quinn's hands press Rachel's thighs apart, nails digging into tan skin as she presses her tongue inside the brunette. Rachel moans loudly, one hand pulling on her nipple, the other tangled in Quinn's hair, pushing her closer to her.

He clears his throat and he sees Quinn's hands relax before her head pops up, chin glistening in the dim light from the lamp on the bedside table. "Hey baby," she says with a smile as Rachel glances back, waving at him before pushing Quinn's head back down.

He kicks off his work boots and pulls off his shirt before he goes over to the bed, sitting down next to Rachel. He pulls Rachel's hand out of Quinn's hair only to tug on the blonde locks himself, raising Quinn up and kissing her. She snakes her tongue into his mouth and _fuck_, he loves how Rachel tastes on Quinn.

"_Noah_," Rachel whines and when he and Quinn pull apart, they're both smiling deviously. Quinn kisses him once more before wrapping her arms under Rachel's legs and pulling her in to her face. The brunette giggles in delight, a giggle that soon turns into a moan when Noah's lips attach around her nipple. He squeezes her other breast roughly which garners another moan out of the brunette. She's arching underneath him and he bites her nipple before pulling away completely. She frowns for a split second but then she lets out a noise from the back of her throat and he watches as her legs wrap around Quinn, the blonde running her tongue over the length of Rachel one last time before she cums.

He forces her legs apart so that Quinn can breathe, hands running up and down soft tan thighs as Quinn laps up every last bit that Rachel has to offer. "_God_ I love your mouth," Rachel breathes out and Quinn smiles as she comes up. He runs a thumb over the edge of her mouth before she kisses him, hands working to undo his belt as fast as she can.

Rachel sits up and grabs Quinn by the back of her neck, pressing her lips against hers roughly while Noah kicks off his jeans. Her hand skates down Quinn's stomach before slipping in between her legs, smiling against Quinn's lips when she's met with a warm wet. The blonde lets out a groan as she bucks her hips into Rachel's palm, an evil grin forming on her lips as she feels Noah press against her back. Her pale hand slips behind her, gripping Noah as Rachel moves her lips to his. She kisses her way down Rachel's neck, pausing to nip at the tan skin till it turns pink as she strokes Noah slowly, smiling against Rachel when she feels him twitch as she picks up speed.

She turns her head to look at both of them, watching as Rachel tries to pull him closer with her free hand, the other dipping lower until Quinn gasps, two fingers filling her as she grips Noah tighter, moves even faster. "Shit," Noah breathes on the back of her neck, pulling away from both of them. "You guys are gonna be the death of me." Rachel lets out a sultry giggle and puts her hand on Quinn's cheek, bringing the blonde closer until her head rests against Rachel's. She thrusts harder and faster as Quinn squeezes Rachel's wrist, finger nails creating little crescent moons on her skin.

He knows Quinn is playing it up when her lips part out to release one of the loudest moans he's _ever_ heard (she's certainly giving the couple upstairs a run for their money), her other arm snaking around Rachel's waist, going down until she grabs Rachel's ass. Rachel's playing it up too; her eyes never leave his every time she thrusts into Quinn, making sure to move a little rougher than necessary so that he can see their breasts rub together behind the arm that's keeping the blonde close. She's got the biggest 'fuck me' smile on her face and it's then that Quinn runs her tongue along Rachel's ear before turning to face him, her brow covered in sweat. "Noah," she groans out, eyes not locked with his but are instead focused on his dick.

"On your knees Fabray," he instructs as he walks back to them, smirking when he sees Rachel lick her fingers clean with that smile she usually gets when they decide to watch a musical. With a peck on her lips, Rachel pulls away from Quinn, scooting further back on the bed only to have Quinn grab her arm. She shakes her head, sexed up hair swinging from side to side as she falls on to her arms, making sure the brunette stays underneath her.

She can see Noah over Quinn's pale shoulder and _damn_ she really can't believe this is happening, that this has been happening on a regular basis. He reaches forward and grabs a handful of her knotted hair, tugging on it roughly until her head goes back, long neck opened up to Rachel as Quinn groans, smile on her face as she rolls her hips back. "God you're both so beautiful," Rachel says and she can see Noah look over Quinn's shoulder with a smile right before he thrusts into Quinn.

"Fuck," Quinn groans, head dropping back down when Noah lets go of her hair to grab her hips. She looks down at Rachel with dark eyes before she bites her bottom lip, pushing back into Noah when he starts to pick up pace. Rachel laces her fingers in blonde hair again, this time bringing Quinn down so she can suck on the milky skin that Noah had exposed only moments before. Her hand runs up and down the mother's body, nails scratching over hardened peaks on her chest and going teasingly low on her belly.

Noah's fingers dig into her hips painfully good, thrusting hard and fast just like he knows she likes. It makes it harder for Rachel to keep herself attached to the sweet skin on Quinn's neck, sinking her teeth in for a moment before pulling away. The cross she bought her for her birthday hangs down between them and Rachel actually finds it in her to laugh when Quinn mutters, "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my _god_," over and over again under her breath. She tries to scowl down at the brunette but then Noah hits right _there_ and the only thing she can do is moan (this one is, by far, the loudest one he's ever heard). Rachel's hand goes down her stomach again, this time going further until she's rubbing fast tight circles over Quinn's clit.

She lets her head hang down before tossing her hair and looking at Noah over her shoulder. She bites her lip and gives him the slightest of nods before he pulls out completely only to slam back in just as Rachel pinches her clit. Quinn's mouth forms a perfect O, eyes squeezing shut as Noah pulls out of her, Rachel's fingers easily slipping inside once he backs away. She strokes slowly, peppering her collarbone with kisses as she rides out her orgasm, smiling against heated skin when Quinn falls down on to her elbows. "Holy fucking shit," Quinn pants as Rachel giggles underneath her, wiping her fingers on pale thigh as Quinn rolls off her, lying on her back as she tries to catch her breath.

Chocolate eyes search out Noah who's hanging in like a champ. She smiles and curls her finger, ushering him back to the bed where she lays waiting, ready again even though Quinn got her off not too long ago. She throws a leg over his shoulder, the other hooking around his hip when he enters her. Her back arches and her fingernails break the skin on his shoulders, adding little scars to the ones that already litter his back because of her. She feels Quinn shift next to her, rolling on to her side and propping her head on her hand, eyes trailing the bodies next to her.

Noah leans down and kisses her hard before he moves down to her neck, biting and sucking _hard_, making sure the mark he leaves is darker than the one Quinn left on the opposite side of her neck. She lets out a choked cry when he suddenly bites a little bit harder than he has before at the exact moment Quinn murmurs into her ear how wet she's getting again from just watching Noah fuck her like that. She grabs on to the back of Noah's neck until his lips find hers again, tongue slipping into his mouth and kissing him frantically until his hips start to lose all sense of rhythm. His forehead rests against hers as she mutters, "Fuck," repeatedly until he slams into her one more time, growling as her nails create long read streaks down his back when they cum.

"I love watching you two," Quinn says with a smile that's so sweet and honest it has no place in the bedroom. She sits up and leaves soft wet kisses down Noah's back before pushing him off Rachel so she can kiss every mark Noah left on her.

"I love you," she whispers into Rachel's lips, kissing the smile that forms right before Rachel says, "I love you too." She leans over Rachel and kisses Noah the same way they kissed when he first came in. "I love you."

He gets that cocky smirk on his face right before he tells her that he loves her too.

There are three loud knocks on the front door and both stare curiously at the bedroom door before Noah sits up, grabbing his boxers when there are three more angry knocks. "Wait here," he tells them right before he grabs a bat that he keeps right next to the bedroom door and walks out into the living room. The two girls look at each other before hopping off the bed hand in hand. They stay near the table while Noah opens the door. "What the fuck do you want? It's the middle of the night."

Quinn steps behind Rachel when the boy from upstairs starts peering into their small apartment, hands moving the tangled chocolate locks to cover Rachel's chest. "Yeah, I know it's the middle of the night. I was trying to sleep but you guys were being so loud I couldn't," the boy, who really isn't much younger than them at all, complains.

"With all due respect," Rachel begins, walking towards the door and stopping just next to Noah, Quinn frantically covering Rachel's crotch with her hands while hiding her naked body behind the shorter brunette. "I've spent quite a few nights here and you guys are just as loud. The one night we have a little fun you come down here and complain? That's quite hypocritical don't you think?" The boy's jaw drops, eyes darting from Quinn's red face as she tries to hide it in Rachel's hair, to Rachel's clearly naked form, to Noah's smirk. "And I know for a fact that you guys know you're loud because I've left you numerous notes on your door and mailbox telling you to invest in some WD-40 to get rid of the annoying squeaking your bed makes during your activities." The boy still stands stunned and Noah rolls his eyes.

"Look dude, I have to get back to my girlfriend_s. _We were kinda in the middle of something. So you go fuck your girl since you can't sleep and I'll go fuck my girls. Good? Good." He slams the door in the boys face as he turns back to the two women. "Alright. Let's go. Rachel's gotten off twice meaning Quinn and I have to play catch up."


End file.
